millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Dövletli olmaq isterdinmi milyonçu?
Dövletli olmaq isterdinmi milyonçu? (or Milyonçu) was the Azerbaijani version of the British show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It aired from 2002 to 2007 on the Lider TV channel, and it was hosted by Azər Şabanov (Axşam). Lifelines Contestants in the show had the three standard lifelines: * 50:50 (50 50-yə) * Phone a Friend (Dosta zəng) * Ask the Audience (Zalın köməyi) Seasons * Season 1 (August 9, 2002 - 2003) * Season 2 (2003 - 2004) * Season 3 (2004 - 2005) * Season 4 (2005 - 2006) * Season 5 (2006 - 2007) From August 9, 2002 to June 12, 2005, 119 episodes aired. Money Tree Specials * On March 8, 2003, Women's Day Special show aired. Women only appeared. * On June 1 and September 1, 2003, Junior Specials aired. Kids appeared in show. * On January 30, 2004, New Year Special show was aired. Murad Dadashov (3,200,000 AZN won), Ədalət Shükurov (100,000 AZN won) and Ceyhun İsmayılov (3,200,000 AZN won) participated in the game. Winners Biggest winners * Qasımova Aynur Davud qızı - 50,000,000 AZN (episode 70)Video (1) * Əzimov Fikrət İbrahim oğlu - 25,000,000 AZN (episode 91)Video (2) 12,500,000 AZN winners * Əsgərov Kamil Səfi oğlu (episode 19) * Hüseyn Ülvi Cəmil oğlu (episode 21)(Video (3), Video (4), Video (5)Video (6), Video (7), Bideo (8) * Abışov Elçin Zakir oğlu (episode 31) * Aygün Abdullayeva İsa qızı (episode 67) * Xəlilov Ehtiram Sadıq (?) * Mustafayev Nizami Camal (?) * Salmanov Salman Elxan (?) * İsmayilov Vüqar Rahib (?) * Ağadiüev Elçin Haciağa (?) * Ramil Qaracayev (August 25, 2006) 6,400,000 AZN winners * Məmmədova Dilarə Həmidulla qızı (episode 13) * Abdullayev Elşad Mais oqlu (episode 32) * İsqəndərov Zahid Ağalar oqlu (episode 37) * Quliyeva Bilqeyis Baxhəli qızı (episode 49) * Haqverdiyeva Sitarə Ümüd qızı (episode 52) * Koroğluyev Mehman Əhəd oqlu (episode 54) * Məmmədov Mübariz Cəmşid oqlu (episode 59) * Abdullayev İlham İmran oğlu (episode 79) * Nəzərova Xanımana Fərman qızı (episode 83) * Pənahov Yunus Firuz oğlu (episode 86) * Mahmudov Zaur Sabir oğlu (episode 87) * Əhmədov Ramal Nürəddin oğlu (episode 92) * Hikmet Verdiyev (November 2007)Video (9) 3,200,000 AZN winners * Hüseynov Vahid Şirvan oqlu (episode 8) * Eminov Emin Rafiq oqlu (episode 10) * Sadıqov Ramil Hüseünəli oqlu (episode 22) * Cəfərli Mübariz Tofiq oqlu (episode 24) * İbrahimova İradə Rza qızı (episode 26) * Abbaslı Namiq Rasim oqlu (episode 29) * Allahverdiyev Bayram Hacıbağır oqlu (episode 33) * Eminova Vəfa Baxış qızı (episode 33) * Məhərrəmov İmran Məhərrəm oqlu (episode 41) * Mustafayev Taleh Mais oqlu (episode 51) * Həsənov Anar Qələndər oqlu (episode 53) * Əhmədov Elton Hilal oqlu (episode 55) * Quliyev Rövşən Kamal oqlu (episode 58) * Baxşəliyev Zaur Lətif oqlu (episode 62) * Rüzqar Hüseynov Mirzə oqlu (episode 65) * Əfəndiyeva Şəfa Veysəl qızı (episode 68) * Ağamirov Vasif (episode 40) * Babayeva Kamilə (episode 40) * Tağıyev Oqtay Neftun (episode 71) * Hacıağa Hacıyev Habil (episode 73) * Kərəm Məmmədov Hətəm oğlu (episode 75) * Ağamir Babayev Mir Əyyub oğlu (episode 76) * Taleh Məmmədov İmanəli oğlu (episode 78) * Fərman Fərmanov Əliyulla oğlu (episode 82) * Kamran Əliyev Əliqulu oğlu (episode 84) * Məmmədov Qəhrəman Məşdi oğlu (episode 85) * Şəkərov Ramil Fikrət oğlu (episode 88) * Abzərov Fərid İskəndər oğlu (episode 89) * Süleymanov Elçin Hətəm oğlu (episode 90) * Şəkərov Qəhraman Fikrət (episode 88) * Abzərov Fərid İskəndər (episode 89) * Süleymanov Glçin Hətəm (episode 90) * Dadaşov Murad (January 30, 2004) * İsmaylov Ceyhun (January 30, 2004) * Yaqubov Ayaz Nəsir (episode 96) * Ağayev Eldar Əhəd (episode 98) * Qədirov Arzu Arif (episode 100) * Əhmədova Vəfa Eldar (episode 107) * Aliyev Ruslan Nizami (episode 110) * Məmədov Pərviz Sani (episode 115) * Osmanova Aytəkin Adil (episode 118) * Əsqərli Elnur Knyaz (episode 119) * Namazov Fuad Kamal (episode 119) * Ramil Shekerov (2003)Video (11) * Fuad Namazov (2004)Video (10) * Taleh Məhmmədov (?)Video (12) 200,000 AZN winners * Rafiq Xamiyev (200?)http://khsm.ru/archive/int-2006-05-08/index.files/photogallery_aze.htm 100,000 AZN winners * Ədalət Shükurov (January 30, 2004) 0 AZN winners * ? (200?)http://www.khsm.ru/archive/int-2006-05-01/index.files/pictures/Clip_53.jpg Reference list Sources * Official website Trivia * On 2002-2003 season, the total winning amount in these games is 121,100,000 AZN. 410 contestants appeared in the games and 134 of them were sitting at the game table. 80 people: each 100 000 AZN, 6 people: 400 000 AZN each, 18 people: each 800 000 AZN, 9 people: each 1 600 000 AZN, 8 people: each 3 200 000 AZN, 3 people: 6 400 000 AZN each, 3 people: 12 500 000 AZN each won. * It was broadcast on January 23, 2004. In 2004, 310 contestants participated in the games, and 85 of them were board games. 37 persons: 100 000 AZN each, 10 persons: 800 000 AZN each, 7 persons: each 1 600 000 AZN, 16 persons: each 3 200 000 AZN, 2 persons: 6 400 000 AZN each, 4 people: 12 500 000 AZN, 1 person: 25 000 000 manats won. Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions